Prodigal Feelings
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: sequel to 'The Rush is Over' so if you haven't read it, shoo, and read it... mild spoilers for Prodigal (1 of 1) yay to the idea fairy


Disclaimer: I own millions upon trillions of... of... Ok, so I own nothing

Rating: PG to PG-13 im not sure, 13 to be safe

Spoilers: Prodigal, Rush

Feedback:if you hate it, love it, or wanna kill me, review and let me know

A/N: IM baaaaack, ok so i was bored over the week, and decided, hey, i should do a sequel to 'the Rush is over' not quite the brilliant idea i was hoping to have but, hey it works... my plot bunny awoke for three days and then fell back into the realms of unconciousness... *grumbles something, only coherent words are 'block' and some irrelevant curse words*

Prodigal Feelings

by S. Ann Smith

Lex was sitting in his office, working on yet another load of paperwork that his father kindly had given him_. Of course, you just had to agree with the old man, or he'd well, arrange a fitting execution. Now he's probably finding some way to weasel you out of the will and put Lucas as teh sole heir. _

Lex shoook the thought out of his head. His father wouldn't sink that low. _But Lionel Luthor would_. A li8ttle voice inside him spoke.

"What's so interesting?" A soft, feminine voice shook him out of his intensely distrubing thoughts,

Lex's head shot up to meet the blonde head of one Chloe Sullivan. "Miss Sulliavan, what brings you to my study at," he paused to look at the digital clock on his computer, "seven in the evening."

"I came to tell you something." She paused, a soft smile tracing it's way along her red lips. "And give you something." his eyes darkened with lust at the thought of what she could possibly give him.

"And what is that exactly?" He asked, his husky voice betraying him.

"Well, I know where your brother is at this exact moment." She paused tracing her fingers along the edge 

"Having dinner with my father." He said regaining control over his voice, while his eyes hungrily rove over her curves. He was wondering what it would be like just to take her on the pool table right now. _Bad thought, she might hit me._

"Actually that's a false premise. They're at the Metropolis United charity event, where Lionel is planning to introduce his new heir." She said, carefully gauging his reaction. She sat on the edge of the table.

"As I suspected." Lex stated thoughtfully. "I guess it;s a good thing I have Lucas on my side." He smirked at the look of surprise on her face.

"Good thing," she returned his smirk. She slid off of the table. "Listen Lex, about yesterday-"

"Yes?" His eyebrow rose. _Oh god, _ He thought, _She's going to say I was out of line._

"What was that exactly?" She asked quickly taking him by surprise.

"Which?" He asked, getting up from behind his desk to move near her. All he wanted was to be somewhere near her. "Me sitting in the Torch?" He took a step towards her.

"No," she said taking a step awayfrom him. The back of her legs hit against the pool table. She gasped in shock as her butt hit th table. "What you did." She whispered, her voice hardly audible, but he heard her. He took another step forward.

"You mean this?" He asked, closing the distance between them, and capturing her mouth with his. His tongue softly caressed her lips, begging them to open. Not that they needed much encouragement. 

~*~*~*~

Gabe Sullivan normally didn't make house calls, but Mr. Luthor hadn't been at the board meeting today. Knowing Lex, he wouldn't blow off work withoug calling in. Gabe figured taht something had sprung up.

He knew that Lex's long lost brother had been causing problems, and that Lionel Luthor would wand something from Lex, or nothing at all, now that Lucas was here.

He knew that Lex's long lost brother had been causing problems, and that Lionel Luthor would want something from Lex or nothing at all, now that Lucas was here.

But what Gabe Sullivan didn't expect was tosee what he saw before him.

"Chloe... Lex..." He squeaked.

~*~*~*~

Chloe jumped at the voice saying her name. She pulled away from lex and looked towards the direction of the voice.

She paled as recognition dawned on her. "Daddy?"

"What... What are you doing here Chloe?" Gave finally found he could form words.

"I," Shhe blushed, looking down, "Came to talk to Lex about something."

"Chloe please leave." Gabe said sternly. Chloe's eyes locked with those of her father. She tried reading them, and saw only anger.

"No Gabe," Lex spoke up, "if you have anything to say to me, then you can say it in front of Chloe." He grasped her hand when she started to move away.

Chloe looked up into Lex's eyes and saw them pleading for her to saty.

"She has homework to finish." Gabe shot her a warning glance. _Uh, oh, I know that look, _ she gulped, _it's the 'you are so grounded' look. _ She gulped again.

"I should go." Chloe broke the echoing silence. She got on her tiptoes, placing her hand on Lex's shoulder for balance, and kissed his cheek softly.

He caught her hand before it was gone. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said softly. She nodded. He kissed her hand before releasing it and letting her go.

~*~*~*~

"What do you think you are doing with my daughter?" Gabe asked Lex angrily.

"Gabe, please," Lex sighed. _I'm in love with your daughterm can't I at least kiss her freely. _ He looked at his plant manager, no, Chloe's dad, fearing for his life that he didn't say that out loud.

"Please what? Please take my daugher right now? Because if that's what you were going to say, then you just lost a plant manager."

"Please calm down." Lex said finishing off his previous sentance in a way that Gabe wouldn't go and get Jonathan Kent's precious shotgun. _If Mr. Kent didn't beat him to it that is, _Lex shuddered. _Billionaire's death attributed to shot gun wound to the head. Nice way to promote buisness._

"Hoow can I calm down Lex? I just walked in on you making out with my seventeen year old daughter!"

"Chloe's old enough to make her own decisions, Gabe. You of all people should know that. I didn't make her do anything."

Gabe relaxed slightly. "I should trust her, shouldn't I?" He leant against the pool table, where Chloe had been minutes before.

"I do. You should to." Lex said quietly looking at Gabe seriously.

"Do you really?" Gabe asked. Lex looked at him. Gabe wasn't supposed to be able to turn this around like that. He wasn't supposed to have the power, Lex was. This unnerved him to no end.

"Yes, I do." Lex looked at him seriously. And he meant it.

~*~*~*~

Chloe was in the Torch office typing out the last article for the next edition when he came up behind her.

"Hello gorgeous." His voice resonated throughout her body. She jumped in surprise.

"Lex." She gave him her 1000-watt smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit." He said in her ear. His breath tickled at the back of her neck, causing her to shiver.

"I'm surprised my dad didn't kill you yet." She turned to him.

Lex chuckled, "I convinced him not to."

"Wow, that must have been something. How's your brother?"

"Gone, I sent him away from my father."

"Lucky duck." She said smirking.

"You have no idea how sexy you look when you do that." He said, leaning in for a kiss. She stopped him breifly.

"I think I have some idea." She removed her hands.


End file.
